1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device and an electronic apparatus having such an input device capable of providing visual amusement at the time of operating thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In input devices such as key switch, touch switch and touch panel operated by finger touch, feedback for the input operation largely depends on tactual sense of a finger. A key switch is an only input device ever known to be integrated with a visual feedback indicator, in which color change is effected by incorporating a self-light-emitting element so as to be active in response to the ON/OFF operation of such switch, or by providing a mechanical shutter so as to cover/uncover the color-coated inner surface.
The touch panel is often mounted as a single-function device to electronic apparatus and examples of which, as combined with visual feedback display devices, include computer display and liquid crystal display.
The conventional switch is, however, disadvantageous in that feedback depending on the tactual sense cannot readily be obtained with a thinned switch due to a limited displacement in response to the input operation.
A problem also resides in that incorporating the foregoing visual feedback display device into a small-sized apparatus will also require relevant electronic circuits, wirings and contact portions, which may be an obstacle to the thinning, weight reduction and power saving.
Another problem resides in that, for a case of using a display device, a CPU (central processing unit) affording a certain level of high-speed processing will be required for ensuring real-time feedback display, which is disadvantageous in terms of cost, power consumption and heat generation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to solve the foregoing problem and to provide an input device allowing the down sizing and thinning, and providing visual amusement at the time of operating thereof, and to provide an electronic apparatus having such an input device.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an input device which comprises:
a reversible chromatic layer exhibiting color change in response to temperature change; and
a sheet-type input portion laminated on the reversible chromatic layer and activates ON operation upon being pressed.
Since the reversible chromatic layer causes color change simply by pressing the sheet-type input portion in the ON operation, visual change is enjoyable while achieving the down sizing and thinning.
In the second aspect of the present invention, the input device having the above first feature is characterized in that the reversible chromatic layer is located on a front surface of the sheet-type input portion and an input operation is effected by direct contact with such reversible chromatic layer.
When operating such an input device, the user directly touches the reversible chromatic layer.
In the third aspect of the present invention, the input device having the above first feature is characterized in that the reversible chromatic layer is located on a rear surface of the sheet-type input portion and an input operation is effected by direct contact with such sheet-type input portion.
When operating such an input device, the user directly touches the sheet-type input portion.
In the fourth aspect of the present invention, the input device having the above second feature is characterized in that heat required to cause temperature change of the reversible chromatic layer is provided through the direct contact thereto with a part of a human body.
That is, heat required to cause temperature change of the reversible chromatic layer is simply provided by a human touch.
In the fifth aspect of the present invention, the input device having the above third feature is characterized in that heat required to cause temperature change of the reversible chromatic layer is provided from an inner portion of an electronic apparatus.
That is, heat generated in the inner portion of the electronic apparatus can be consumed for causing temperature change in the reversible chromatic layer.
According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic apparatus having an input device, and the input device comprises:
a reversible chromatic layer exhibiting color change in response to temperature change; and
a sheet-type input portion laminated on the reversible chromatic layer and activates ON operation upon being pressed.
In such constitution, the reversible chromatic layer causes color change in response to the temperature change thereof. The sheet-type input portion is provided as laminated on the reversible chromatic layer, and can activate the ON operation simply by being pressed.
This allows color change of the reversible chromatic layer simply by pressing the sheet-type input portion in the ON operation, and can provide the user with visual amusement at the time of the ON operation of such an input device.
In the seventh aspect of the present invention, the electronic apparatus having the above sixth feature is characterized in that the reversible chromatic layer is located on a front surface of the sheet-type input portion and exposed outward within a window provided to a housing of the electronic apparatus, and
an input operation is effected by direct contact with such reversible chromatic layer.
When operating such an input device, the user directly touches the reversible chromatic layer.
In the eighth aspect of the present invention, the electronic apparatus having the above sixth feature is characterized in that the sheet-type input portion is exposed outward within a window provided to a housing of the electronic apparatus, the reversible chromatic layer is located on a rear surface of such sheet-type input portion, and an input operation is effected by direct contact with such sheet-type switch portion.
When operating such an input device, the user directly touches the sheet-type input portion.
In the ninth aspect of the present invention, the electronic apparatus having the above seventh feature is characterized in that heat required to cause temperature change of the reversible chromatic layer is provided through the direct contact thereto with a part of a human body.
That is, heat required to cause temperature change of the reversible chromatic layer is simply provided by a human touch.
In the tenth aspect of the present invention, the electronic apparatus having the above eighth feature is characterized in that heat required to cause temperature change of the reversible chromatic layer is provided from an inner portion of an electronic apparatus.
That is, heat generated in the inner portion of the electronic apparatus can be consumed for causing temperature change in the reversible chromatic layer.